This invention relates to merchandising display devices for bottles such as soft drink bottles, and particularly to a neck-hanging type bottle dispensing device in which bottles are suspended by their neck flanges and carried forward by gravity on a plurality of spaced parallel tracks.
Neck-hanging type display devices have been used in the merchandising of soft drink bottles such as PET bottles having outwardly projecting annular neck flanges. These devises have a plurality of elongated tracks mounted on a support frame on which the tracks are arranged side by side in a spaced parallel relationship. Each track has a pair of parallel rails extending along that track. The necks of flanged bottles are received between the rails of each track so that the bottles are engaged at their neck flanges with the rails and thus suspended from the respective track. The bottles received in each track are automatically arranged in a tidy row along the respective track and presented for removal by customers through the front end of the respective track.
The distance between adjacent tracks are great enough to prevent interference between the bottles suspended from the adjacent tracks. To assure such a distance, it is typical that separate spacers are positioned between the adjacent tracks. These separate spacers, however, are inconvenient in order to perform efficient assembly of the devices not only because they tend to be lost but also because they must be positioned one by one at certain locations between adjacent tracks.
What is needed, therefore, is a neck-hanging type display device which is easy to assemble and yet is capable of assuring the precise distance between adjacent tracks.